


Pillow Talk

by lasairfhiona



Series: love_bingo [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Clint talk about their fantasy lovers</p><p>love_bingo: lets talk about sex, baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

love_bingo prompt: let's talk about sex baby

Tony lay with his head on Clint's chest casually running his fingers up and down, lightly teasing the muscles under his fingertips. They had just made love and he wasn't feeling in the least bit inclined to do much more than he already was.

"What shall we talk about?" Clint asked. 

Tony smiled, for some reason they always used the time after sex to lay and talk about things they otherwise never had time to talk about. "Fantasy partners. Who would you like to have sex with and why?"

Clint chuckled. "Bruce," he answered without thinking.

"Really?"

"You mean you wouldn't want to? Mr. Give Bruce His Own Lab and constantly poke at him," Clint asked.

"Oh no... You aren't turning this on me, I asked you first," Tony declared as he ran his hand down Clint's chest until he could rest it along Clint's hip. "Tell me why Bruce."

Clint wiggled slightly to move Tony's elbow from where it was pressing against his ribs. "Are you kidding me, have you really looked at him? All those wild curls, those eyes, that compact body. And those hands."

"He's not bad, I guess," Tony admitted, egging Clint on, wondering why his lover would choose Bruce over Steve or even Coulson. "Why him, besides his obvious good looks?"

Ducking his head a little, even though he knew Tony couldn't see him from this angle, he answered, "Because he's gentle and I'd like to see if that carried through to everything else he does. Because maybe I'm a bit of a size queen and we've all see him naked and maybe I'm curious as to what it feels like inside me." 

"Am I not gentle enough for you?" Tony asked as he caressed Clint's abdomen before leaning up to look at Clint.

"Leave it to you to grab a hold of that one comment," Clint sighed grabbing Tony's hand and bringing it up to kisses everyone of his fingers. "You are perfect. You are gentle when I need you to be and you're not when I need you not to be gentle." Because of his past he knew Tony always worried about being too rough with him. "Now quit fussing about that and tell me who you would have sex with if you could."

"Agent of course," Tony answered just as quickly as Clint had. 

"Oh?" Clint said actually surprised at Tony's choice. He would have bet money on his lover saying Steve.

"Come on, he's all button down, wouldn't you like to undo that tie, peel off his suit and make Agent really lose control, make him scream in passion. I'm pretty sure I'd want to fuck him but then being taken by that control and concentration is a little exciting too," Tony admitted. "And speaking of Mr. Control, why didn't you pick Agent?"

Clint sighed, he and Tony had gotten together after the Battle of Manhattan after they had grieved for, and then found out they had been lied to about Phil. He'd never told anyone he and Coulson had been lovers prior to the whole Loki fiasco, not even Natasha, although he always thought she suspected. "Because Phil and I were together and it wouldn't exactly be a fantasy since I already know how good he is."

"Come again? You and Agent were lovers? Why did we not know about this?" Tony rose up to look down at Clint with a look of disbelief that he hadn't known that.

"Because it was before Loki and it ended when we found out he was alive."

"Agent broke it off with you?" Tony wondered, knowing the fall out of Loki had been far reaching when it came to people's reactions to Clint.

"No. I broke it off with him," he admitted, then reminded Tony, "What was the one thing I told you when we got together?"

"Don't ever lie to you," Tony answered then knew what it was that had set Clint off. "Coulson continued to lie about being dead while he was recovering."

Clint nodded. 

"Can I ask you something?"

Clint nodded, now was when he had to admit to Tony that while he loved him that he was still in love with Phil too.

"Is Agent really good in bed?"

He just laughed. Tony's question was the last thing he expected, but then maybe his lover doesn't need to ask a question he knows the answer too. He's found that Tony is much more perceptive than people give him credit for due to his reputation. "Yes. He is. And it's a beautiful sight when you fuck him and he lets go."

"Damn... I knew he would be," Tony said with an exaggerated sigh, flopping back on the bed. "And there goes my fantasy of seducing him and fucking him blind." 

"Go for it," Clint said rolling Tony over so he could rest his head on Tony's now smooth chest.

"Run that by me again?"

"If you want to seduce Phil do it. Just tell me you are doing it and tell me about it afterward. Don't hide it from me," Clint admitted. He really didn't mind Tony seducing Phil as long as no one lied to him. He knew his thing about being lied to was hard to live with for some, but thankfully Tony understood that and was one of the few who never had. 

"You do know that's a form of voyeurism?" Tony pointed out, keeping Clint from falling to deep into his head.

"And this is a problem for you how? We've talked about your sexual exploits. We've talked about my sexual exploits and given each other pointers. How is you telling me what it was like for you to fuck Phil any different?" Clint asked, curious as to why Tony would balk at telling him about having sex with Phil when he couldn't look at Pepper for weeks after Tony told him about sex with her once.

"Because your feelings are wrapped up in it," Tony pointed out. 

Clint shrugged. Getting into a conversation about his feelings for Phil while in bed with Tony was a different animal than talking about their sex life. Especially since he didn't know how he still felt about his onetime handler. "So do you think Bruce roars like Hulk when he has sex?"

"I'm not about to ask Natasha, are you?" Tony said letting Clint off the hook for now but he was already planning how to get Phil into bed, especially since Clint had just given him the go ahead. The one thing he didn't know how he was going accomplish was how to get Clint to join them. He had some time to work on that little problem. 

"He'll no, I like my balls right where they are, " Clint answered. 

"I like there where they are too," Tony said with a leer. "You know I can always ask JARVIS." 

"Sir, that would violate the privacy protocols you set up for the residents of the tower."

Clint laughed. "Even JARVIS knows better than to push Natasha."

"How am I supposed to find out about everyone's sex lives?" Tony whined. 

"You're not," Clint answered pushing up so he could kiss Tony.

"But I like to watch," Tony complained, rolling them over so he could watch Clint's face as he dipped his head down and licked the archer's nipples. "What if I seduced Agent and you came in and I could watch the two of you," he suggested just before taking Clint's nipple between his teeth and flicking his tongue over it.

"Tony..." Clint moaned. "I can't. Not with Phil. I..."

"You're still in love with him, I know," Tony finished what Clint couldn't say. "It's okay," he added when he saw Clint start to panic. "I understand." And he did understand. It just made his problem easier and harder at the same time. 

"Why don't you stop talking about sex, and put your mouth to better uses," Clint suggested a little breathless from what Tony was doing to him and not really wanting to talk about the possibility of being with Phil again.

"Got it less talk and more actual sex," Tony said as he slid down and took Clint's cock in his mouth. Talking about sex was fun but overrated when he had Clint's body under him...


End file.
